random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Shippings You Support
Tornadospeed The Ultimate OTP *NC and TS x Adminship + Crat Minor Ships *Me x A fucking grave 'Master ventus' *Dr. Eggman x Cream the Rabbit *Dr. Eggman x Big the Cat (that's one sexy shipping) Who is this Web fellow? * Fox/Lucario * Fox/Falco * Lucario/Sylveon * Fox/Luigi * Sonic/Sheik * Silver/Esipo * most things NC *JonxArin *JonxArin *JonxArin *JonxArin *JonxArin *JonxArin Moon snail Yes, most of these are Puyo Puyo ships. And yes, most of these are MLM ships. Bite me. *Cringe culture is dead. Moonres is best ship. Good night. *''Klemres'' (Lemres x Klug). Seriously, I love this ship so much. If it weren't for Moonres, I'd be talking about this ship way more. It's way better than Lemschez, fuck you. *Tee x Lemres is a close second. I dunno if anyone else ships it at all, but I think it'd be cute. *Penglem (Penglai x Lemres) is pretty great too, even though we know very little about Penglai. *Amitie x Ess (I know the Tetra crew's not returning, but shut up, I can dream. *Ringo x Maguro (The only het ship I will ever care about, even if I'm not a huge fan of Maguro.) *Fine. You get one non-Puyo ship. Just one: Sonic x Knuckles. Watch the undubbed Sonic X; you'll understand why. * PatMac X Sonic OVA Animation Cel (He said it himself. "If I could, I would totally marry a Sonic OVA cel.") *And maybe some other ones. Imma rewrite this section at a later date. Livin' in a fun house *AntVenom x GrailMore Chromebolt *Swag - Lectro - Digit *Mario - Peach *Luigi - Daisy *Tornadospeed - Wilfre *You - The ugliest guy in the world AwesomeCartoonFan01 *DaveJade *Other HS ships I don't feel like naming *Felix x Calhoun *????? *SOMETHING ELSE MissingNo *Me X Pants *Squidward X Everyone (Squidward's Sexy Time) *You X Pancakes *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows *Me X Cows J. Severe * FerbXIsabella * FelixXCalhoun CC00 *ScruffyXWash Bucket *HSOWA *BubblegumXBubblegum's Hand *Ice KingXWall *Spider X Snake *PootsXBladders *Wattson X Flannery Mochlum *Mochaves *AmyxRory *DoctorxRiver *Tony StarkxPepper Potts *RonxHermione *HarryxGinny *NevillexLuna *LinkxZelda *Natasha (my PMD:GTI first pokemon)xBenedict (my PMD:GTI second pokemon) *FelixxCalhoon Gray Pea Shooter *CC x Alt *Pinecest. *TS x Chrome * Elsa x Anna Faves3000 * AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH Bingbang32 *Chuclen *Foxy Shooter *Compuccino *The Butler x The Fat Controller Timebomb192potato *TimothyxYoko *SagwaxFuFu *Luaggie PixelMiette i am VERY, VERY picky when it comes to ships. i used to be a big shipper when I was younger, but now i ship only a little handful of things. i have to be pretty darn attached to a ship in order to genuinely ship it. listed in order of how much i ship them, most-to-least. anyway, THE HOLY QUINTINITY OF SHIPPINGS GOES AS FOLLOWS: The_greatest_shipping_of_all_time.jpg|'Sidonnie' (Ronnie Anne Santiago x Sid Chang, The Casagrandes) Screen_Shot_2020-02-13_at_10.11.52_AM.png|'Carlaide' (Carl x Adelaide, The Casagrandes) Screen_Shot_2020-02-13_at_10.14.26_AM.png|'Anntrice' (Annie x Beatrice, It's Pony!) Zomika,_aka_the_only_good_School_of_Rock_ship.png|'Zomika' (Zack Kwan x Tomika, School of Rock) (There are literally no good-quality images of these two so I snatched this screencap from a Nickelodeon video lol) Kasuari.png|'Kasuari' (Kasumi Toyama x Arisa Ichigaya, BanG Dream! franchise) Not pictured: GothGfShipping (Trainer Gloria x Rival Marnie, Pokemon Sword and Shield) ZeedMillenniummon89 *Yume Nijino x Subaru Yuki *Koharu Nanakura x Asahi Kasumi *Akari Sakura x Yuma Jinnai *Rinko Kougyoku x Akira Nanase *Momona x Cayenne *Lillian x Miura *Charon x Levin *Mizuki x Soarer *Yusaku Fujiki x Aoi Zaizen Bunniculafan2016 * Demencia x Black Hat * Bob Parr x Helen Parr RubbadubbersFTW DoraFTL this: Mozart999 * Ships involving people that are a reasonable age * Ships involving people who are about the same age * Canon ships * Compatible orientations Jennifer! * Tlymy! I fricken love this ship. * Tyvin! The only other Tyler ship that doesn't make me wanna commit arson. * Niklola! (OC x Canon ship #1) * Sorshope, the epitome of wlw solidarity! (OC x Canon ship #2) * Terlyer! (THE THIRD OC X CANON SHIP) * Kevin x Rose Wilson (I ship this ironically ;D) * Felicity RBUK x A trash can Sweet-rose-robots * Bellow Diamond! They're married,, * Connverse/Stevonnie * Pearlmethyst * Amedot * Rupphire * Prosteria (OC x Canon ship #1) * Robotgirl x Mona Lethal x SisterBjorn * Starscream x Rose (OC/Self Insert x Canon ship #2) * Robotboy x Bjornbot * Starscream x SA Robotboy (Shipping this with a friend!) NETBLOXIA *Peter x Mary Jane Category:Shippings Category:NETBLOXIA